Dream Eaters/Season One
"In Somnis Veritas" Through the capabilities of Samuel Brownlee's dream sharing device, the Dream Eaters were able to arrive at Euclid. After some conversation on a large stone pillar, they manifested themselves before the protagonists as they were dreaming. The device had chained the consciousness of the protagonists together, creating a path for the Dream Eaters to travel to Euclid from Midgarde. Though the device was supposed to separate the dreams of Atticus Anoethite and Melissa Devlin, the Dream Eaters were able to connect the two dreams together. Accompanying the Dream Eaters was the demon Ronin, a minor general of Kaz. The Dream Eaters had a mutual relationship with Ronin, with the general providing them protection and them providing him a means to enter Euclid freely. Xanvi approached Atticus and thanked him, as Atticus' inability to remain lucid in the dream was one of the factors that allowed the Dream Eaters to arrive at Euclid. After Xanvi had finished his conversation with Atticus, the Dream Eaters left the dream. ;"Carpe Diem" After the protagonists had woke up from their dream, they were met by a man who seemed to be Alchemilia operative John Fontaine. This, however, was not the real man. Fontaine had already been killed by Gabriel Alchemilia in the Silivian Masquerade Hospital — Xanvi had transformed into his body. In the Laboratory of the Mind, Xanvi explained to everyone that Alchemilia Corporation was responsible for the death of their friend Savannah. They initially distrusted him, but the Dream Eater revealed a photograph of her dead body. Everyone later left the room to go downstairs, but Atticus stayed back to have a talk with Blossom Cane about her odd behavior towards him. Atticus believed he was having a contentious argument with the girl — one where he psychically assaulted her — but a blink of his eyes later in their talk made it appear that the argument never happened. This vision was the product of the Dream Eaters, who would be responsible for many more of Atticus' visions later on. Once everyone arrived downstairs, Xanvi was speaking of Remnant Rock when Atticus had another Dream Eater-induced vision. The world around Atticus had changed into a mirror-like surface, and the appearance of those around him shifted into the appearance of the Dream Eaters. Within this vision, Xanvi asked Atticus to join him. ;"Ticking Clock" At the table, Xanvi began laying out a plan to attack the Alchemilia military base Remnant Rock. He attempted to bring the protagonists to his side, using the death of Savannah as a reason to join him. After some talk among themselves, all of the protagonists agreed to the operation. Bringing Alchemilia to justice was not the true purpose of the operation, however. Through the attack on Remnant Rock, Xanvi and the others hoped the end of the corporation would destabilize Euclid. Samuel Brownlee left the discussion to have a dream through The Contraption, hoping to understand the events of the previous night. Unfortunately for him, however, the Dream Eater Yaakov appeared before him. After thanking him for allowing the Dream Eaters to enter Euclid, Yaakov quickly collapsed the man's dream. As Samuel's body attempted to awake, Xanvi stabbed him in his throat. With this, the body of Samuel was now possessed by Yaakov. ;"Primo Victoria" to "Primo Victoria: Part II" After three months of training, Xanvi eventually started the attack on Remnant Rock. He created a Team A and B, one to enter Remnant Rock's tunnels and one to storm it from the bridge. The operation went without incident, mostly. Xanvi went with Atticus and Marshall Rooke through the facility's underground tunnels, but the Dream Eater eventually disappeared to activate bombs planted throughout the base. Yaakov, as Samuel, went with Team B. Though the Team ended up being arrested by the general Nabi, they fulfilled one of the operation's goals and incited a prison riot. Yaakov only had to use his abilities as a Dream Eater twice: unlocking the door to his cell with telekinesis and causing a guard to kill himself and his companion to free Chris Wellington. After the operation, Yaakov delivered a packaged color-changing fluid to Ronin. Category:Role in Series pages